HetaUNITs Oh My!
by LyteHetalian
Summary: Lyte thinks she is getting A PrussiaUNIT for her birthday,but she is sorely mistaken!Also,what secrets was her Nona hiding from her."How I learned to deal with dissapointment and a frying pan weilding nation."
1. Chapter 1

I woke up awesomely was my totally awesomely awesome birthday ,and,I was gonna get a HetaUnit!It was actually a gift from my late grandmother, who sadly passed away because of well,reasons.I quickly pushed the morose thoughts away.I just knew it was going to be the awesomest thing ever! Were gonna pull pranks and just be awesome !I just knew it was gonna be Prussia here's why...

SIGNS I KNEW I WAS GETTING AN AWESOMELY AWESOME PRUSSIA UNIT

He's the only character I ever talk about around my (Sadly)Non-otaku family.

He's bad-ass (Just like my nana was, (Who was a freaking biker around the age of 60,before her heart attack)

He looks freaking awesome (Have you seen his hair and eyes I've always loved Albinos

He has a pet bird(My awesomely awesome Biker Nana was in love with birds before she passed)

He was my Nana's favorite (I'll always miss my sweet Otaku Nana, she watched InuYasha!)

Unfortunately, when you enter teenage-hood your parents think you've become an emotionless, apathetic,torture machine,so instead of fun, apparently, I get Responsibility.

Yaaaaaaaay mmmmeeeeeeeeee.

This is the story of how my life became a living , at least I thought .Rather than unbearable ,this is the story of how I learned to tolerate that certain frying-pan wielding nation.


	2. An unexpected attitude

"A Hungary Unit?" I honestly couldn't believe my Nana got me a HungaryUNIT!To be honest I couldn't be mad for two specific reasons,my NANA sent me the thing.I mean I loved my Nana with all my heart even if it was a letter saying how much she hated me ,I would still treasure it till I , as much as I didn't like Hungary I could never hate her.I know from personal experience,that judging someone from character is wrong.I use to get beat by the bullies at my school because they either thought I was My sister or just like her.I don't hate her but she's still appears as a bit of a jerk towards me.I don't know if it also has anything to do with her being the rival of my favorite .Hungary and Prussia were never really that good of friends. That's why I sorta dislike her

Yeah, and that's why I don't judge with Hungary .I knew I shouldn't but I still kind of 's kind of like, if you really wanted to like a person, but they got on your nerves so much, you just couldn't find a way to like them?That's my feelings towards Hungary in a nutshell.

"Anyway,time to open this stupid box." I mumbled half-heartedly

"Hmm,that's odd."" The company that made the unit doesn't have a name."I commented ."oh, well."I mused and began to read the instructions.

ELIZAVETA HERDEVARY START-UP AND OPERATION GUIDE(MODES AND EXTENSIONS INCLUDED)

Congratulations, if you are receiving this manual ,you officially own a HungaryUNIT,I mean,I think you do.

Anyway you probably want to activate her right?Well that's easy my friend,just follow one of these three steps:

LOVEY

Play the piano, she will think you're an AustriaUNIT and will begin to sing CAUTION;This setting ,though you are not Austria,will make HungaryUNIT think you are.

AGGRESIVE

This one's easy!Yell Kesesese or I'm Awesome!"CAUTION;When HungaryUNIT is in this mode she will say some very unnapropriate words,do not activate using this method if children are around.

MOTHERLY

All you have to do in this mode is say Pasta or I've loved you since the 900s Caution;When Hugary is in this mode she will require the prescence of either an - - UNITor a- - one .Does depend on the phrase you say.

FANGIRL

This one is possibly the easiest ,say ,"Who wants to watch Free with me!?"

I decide to do the third option because well I didn't want stalker Hungary or, Heaven forbid,an angry Hungary (I didn't own Free either)."Oh Pasta,how I've loved you since the 900s!"I exclaimed dramatically.A few minutes later I heard a rustling noise from inside the later,it practically exploded.I read the after note.

Unfotrunateley, every mode your HungaryUNIT comes with as a start-up option,can and will make the box explode. We do have a cleaner, if only for the more aggressive HetaUNITs These only include :DenmarkUNIT,RomanoUNIT,AmericaUNIT,EnglandUNIT,PrussiaUNIT,and of course HungaryUNIT.(Note:HungaryUNIT is the ONLY HetaUNIT for all outcomes to end up in explosion.

Call this number : 909-you-thought(Not giving you a real phone number)

I called the number and finally,It picked up.

"Hello?"Another voice started on the other end of the cell-phone

"Uh,yeah my HungaryUNIT kinda exploded her method of transportation all over my living room

"Sure,whatever.""I"ll be there in an hour,or whatever."As I hung up the phone,I heard the strangest noise.

"*sob* Uwahh."That's weird I thought I was ,alone except for..Uh-oh.

"Hungary,what's wrong?!"I yelled back into the living was easy to hear the response,since I lived in a three bed-room apartment.

More sobbing.

I quickly wandered into the living room,where a found a very out-of-character Hungary. She was sobbing on the floor holding a picture of three faces I knew all too well.

I decided I would ask the clean-up guy abou it when he got here.


End file.
